


three signs

by LightSaberJoints



Series: miscommunication [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Aromantic, Break Up, Cheating, Dave&Kat are engaged, Domestic, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Melodrama, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSaberJoints/pseuds/LightSaberJoints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dirk,” Jake starts and it’s stupid how you still haven’t put it together.</p><p>Or in other words, how Dirk handles being heartbroken. This includes a lot of melodramatic writing, a mediocre start, and a spectacular amount of davekat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. blue clues

**Author's Note:**

> BASICALLY I just need to post this. and like a ton of other homestuck works i have hoarded up in my drive.  
> ALSO - I'm not attacking Jake. Please don't think this is what I mean, because I love that goober and I'm actually a lot like him, I just wrote this back when I was grieving and plus we all make mistakes too, Jakes still a good guy! he just made a mistake, like for six months lmao but then again Dirk's a little controlling so they're both in the wrong and this is kinda of complex writing (lol not really), you gotta consider all aspects and angles!!  
> lmao i got so side tracked with davekat omg, i dont even have an excuse  
> (im hopefully gonna be detoxing my drive the next few days with homestuck work, but i unfortunately never wrote anything to accompany this work specifically. if anyone wants a sequel tho, you should totally encourage me in the comments, since this does end on such a random note ;)  
> (Oh also!! leave your opinions in the comments!)

You had three clues. And you ignored all three.

The first was when you guys were at a party. You're sitting on Jane’s kitchen counter with your boyfriend right beside you, staring into his drink. Roxy’s hair was in 40’s curls and her eyes were catching the lights of the house. She’s telling the story of her neighbors, who are the reason she was late tonight because the wife was supposedly crying about her husband trying to save his own ass about knocking up the maid. She just had to stay to comfort the wife.

You are not impressed but admit the story actually seems likely considering Roxy’s neighborhood.

“God, people who cheat are sickening.” She states, downing the rest of her soda. She doesn’t drink anymore. Most of the group murmurs agreements, including you. Jake doesn’t.

That’s clue number one.

You tell yourself you're overexaggerating. He’s probably tired.

He isn’t.

 

The second clue is a huge clue. He becomes super cagey about his phone. 

Which you can understand. You’re a private person and have a password too and hate hate hate when people touch your personal aspects. But you grew up in a Strider household. Even you can see it’s emotional baggage. 

Jake’s not like that. He’s always pretty open and you’ve guys have been dating for a solid three years- he can pick up your laptop and you don’t even flinch anymore.

In response, he starts flinching every time you touch his phone or laptop.

You tell yourself he might be planning a surprise party. You mean, your birthday is just around the corner. 

He isn’t.

 

The third clue is when Roxy calls you. “Hello?”

“Dirk?” She sounds panicky, like she’s been crying.

“Yes?” You respond and she hiccups. “Roxy, are you okay?”

She doesn’t answer the question and instead just asks “Is Jake home?”

“No, but I can take a message for when he gets back.”

“Do you know where he is?”

“No, but I’m pretty sure he has his cell on him.” 

She’s quiet and you ask her again if everything’s alright. She says it’s nothing. You decide not to pry. After you guys hang up, you call Jake. It rings twice and then his voicemail starts.

You tell yourself he’s busy at work.

He isn’t.

 

Then you're in walmart the next night with him at 10 pm buying bread. 

It’s raining out tonight and half the isles in the store are Halloween themed.

An exhausted looking mom scampers by calling for her son.

“I wonder what having kids is like.” Jake murmurs, more to himself rather than you.

“Oh?” You murmur, checking the prices of the whole grain bread you're holding. Your boyfriends behind you a little bit. 

“Have you ever considered having kids?”

“No.” It’s not that you don’t like kids. It’s just that you’re 22, you’ve finally finished college, and you live in a cheap apartment with your boyfriend while you both drown in student debts. But when you look over your shoulder, Jake’s biting his lip and looking really nervously down into the cart. So you decide if this goober wants to adopt some little ones, you’d do it with him. Because you love him.

 

“Jake, if you want kids, I’m alright with that.” You tell him and when he glances up, you give him a rare smile with a shrug. 

His head drops back down and his knuckles turn white from gripping the handle of the cart. “We should definitely wait, but I would be fine with it if you want too.” You say and start moving back towards the cart in slight concern, back towards him, and watch as he cracks.

“Is something the matter?” You say, and he frowns, eyebrows pressed down and something is definitely wrong. Everything around you seems slow.

“Dirk,” He starts and it’s stupid how you still haven’t put it together, still can’t even tell what’s happening till he’s saying the words. “I’ve been cheating on you.” Whispering the words, like he hopes you won’t hear it. 

And you wish you hadn’t.

“What?” You’re frozen, a few feet from the cart, Jake looking at you with red eyes. He breathes in like it hurts and continues. “I’ve been cheating on you, Dirk, for the last six months. And yesterday she told me she was pregnant.”

_ The last six months. the last six months.  _

Your eyes slide close and the bread lands on the floor with a thunk. 

“I’m so sorry, please. I never wanted to hurt you.” He’s crying. He’s crying and you’re standing in the 11th fucking isle of walmart having to come to terms the boy you wanted to spend the rest of your life has been cheating on you. And knocked the girl up. Oh god. Your boyfriend’s a dad. You open your eyes at him.

He takes a step towards you and you shake your head. One hand is curled around his lips like he doesn’t want anymore secrets falling out and the other is in mid reach for you. Your throat is closing up and your eyes are prickling. Why didn’t you bring your shades? Why didn’t you bring your shades. You need to leave.

So you do. You swallow down the pain building in your throat like a pill and walk past him and out the exits. You walk back to your guy’s apartment, even as it starts to rain, and you can’t even appreciate the irony. You leave trails of water through the house, puddles of water in replacement of all your things in the apartment.

He’s sitting at the counter by the front door when you go to leave with his palms pressed against his eyes and his glasses folded on the wood. 

“What’s her name?” You can’t help yourself.

He swallows, “Aranea.”

You walk past him and out the door.

 

You want to call Roxy. Stay with her and eat junk food on her couch with her cats. But you know she knew. She knew and didn’t tell you. And that stings. Plus, she’s dating John, and maybe even Terezi, and Calliope is over nearly every day, and you can see that being awkward.

 

So you end up at your brother's house, with half your stuff but at least you haven’t cried yet. You’re hoping you won’t. You really hope you won’t.

The cool thing about your brother is he’s not your older brother. Well you guess he is your older brother but he’s not Bro, who is an emotional psychopath. 

In your early childhood, you remember Dave looking up to Bro, until Dave realized how fucked up the whole situation was and some of things Bro did to you guys, and, well,

You guys left and don’t really talk about it anymore.

Dave lives in a little bit of a sketchier part of the city, with his boyfriend Karkat, and Jade comes around so often they made sure to buy an apartment with a bed for her to crash in (you doubt she actually sleeps in it though). So at least you won’t have to stay out on your brothers couch for the next few months.

When Dave opens the door, he looks exhausted and surprised you're here. 

“Hey bro.”

“Hey.” 

 

Another cool thing about your brother is he waits to ask questions until after you’ve showered and eaten. Then he offers you a beer and it tastes pretty shitty after not drinking for as long as you have. You guys sit on his ratty couch and talk about the rain and halloween parties and rap and he doesn’t even make you tell him what’s up. He’s just genuinely happy to see and talk to you. You probably should be stopping by more often.

So after three beers, you turn to him. “Can I tell you something? Don’t tell anyone, even Karkat.”

Dave wrinkles his nose and says, “Dude, what are we, thirteen? And you know Karkat won’t tell anyone.”

“I don’t want everyone figuring out. So just say you won’t tell Karkat.” Dave’s nose is still wrinkled but nods into his glass of apple juice.

“Jake knocked some chick up.”

Immediately Dave starts choking, and you grimace, waiting for him to gather himself.

“Holy shit.” He manages to spit. You shrug.

 

When Karkat gets home, you're feeling somewhat better and drifting in and out of sleep on the couch while Dave cleans the dishes. Karkat walks in, paper bags balanced on his hips and puts his raincoat on a hook, looking very disgruntled about the rain but smiling. He slides a paper bag off of his hip and onto the counter and turns to Dave, “I picked up some more apple juice and cheese on the way back from Kanayas. Her and Rose were bummed you couldn’t come.”

“Tell them they're just too gay.”

“I told them you had diarrhea.”

“Perfect.”

“Did- woah. Who the fuck is on our couch?” You take that as your cue to wave at him. He raises a hand confusingly and turns back to Dave.

“Dave, your little brother is drunk on our couch.”

“Yup.” And when he realizes neither of you want to explain, he just asks if you would like anything. Because even though he’s a bit of an asshole, he understands shit happens and his boyfriend’s brother is now going to be staying with them.

 

The next morning you feel more numb than hungover. You wonder how Jake’s doing and then wonder if it’s too early to start drinking again.

When you come out the extra room, Karkat’s hustling around the kitchen making breakfast- or lunch. You’re not sure what time it is.

“Oh- you just missed Dave.” Then he turns around to see you properly and winces. “You look kinda shitty.” You don’t really know what to say so you nod.

“Hey I know a really good dish that’ll might just help you out.” He says, with a shit-eating grin. Everyone know’s when Karkat suggests a  meal, you have to be ready for the attack of the spice on  your entire body.

The kitchen smells like spices are falling from the ceiling and Karkat’s nice enough to make small talk with you while he pours all sorts of ingredients into  a frying pan. He’s grown a lot since high school, but then again, you all have. He has a pretty silver band, that you try not to notice as much as you do, on his left hand. You know it’s identical to the one Dave has. Your brothers really happy with him too, and you kind of want someone to cut off your head.

Forty minutes later, you’re eating, honest to god, one of the spiciest things you’ve ever put into your mouth. He’s laughing at you and eating his plate like it’s nothing, which you assume it probably isn’t to him. 

“I was raised on this.” He laughs as you choke down water. “My dad knew how to cook a good fucking meal. Made this every morning after he drank too much.”

“Touching.” You respond, braving through another bite of the dish. You don’t feel the headache anymore but that may be because your entire body is numb.

 

“Dirk, I promise, I was going to tell you.” She says the second you pick up. You frown at Roxy words.

“So you did know.” You murmur.

“I did. And I’m sorry.” She pleads, and you look over your shoulder at a little hermit crab container. It has a  _ My name is...  _ sticker on it, with ‘Regina George’ scribbled in gold sharpie.

“Roxy, I think I need some time.” You find yourself saying. Then you pop the lid off the container.

“I know. You can spend that time with me?” The hermit crab dances away from your hand and then hides beneath its christmas themed shell.

“Not right now.” You cradle the phone between your shoulder and ear as you scoop Regina up into your hand. The crab peaks beneath the shell for a second.

“Okay.” She sounds tired and a bit disappointed. “I talked to Jake.” She adds a little late and you push away the need to hang up. “Do you wanna hear about her decision?”

“Okay.”

“She’s not going to have the baby.” You shrug despite her not being able to see you. 

“Alright.” You say and hang up. You don’t want to think about it, or deal with it. You don’t want to think of Jake and his Aranea, or how you know he didn’t choose that for the pregnancy. He’s not religious or pro-life, but he loves animals and kids, and wouldn’t personally choose to abandon it. It makes your stomach hurt. You lie down with Regina in the curl of your palm.

“Dirk, what the fuck? Regina George is not some lap dog, you can’t just hold her for a few hours and expect her to like that.” Karkat says and you crack an eye open, noticing a small clock on the wall has only moved fifteen minutes since you first took the crab out. You put her back in his container anyways.

“Where are you going?” You ask, looking up at Karkat. He’s wrapping a scarf around his neck. He looks at you in surprise, tucking his chin a bit more into the scarf. almost defensively.  

“I’m dropping lunch off at the museum for Dave.”  He shrugs, likes he’s not suppose to show how much he actually cares for his fiance. Like Dirk would make fun of him for it.

“Oh.” You respond, standing up and stretching your legs. “Can I come?”

There’s a little boy at the museum, with dark skin and bright eyes. He bounds up to Karkat the second you guys walk in, a small sash around his shoulder and waist saying ‘The Mayor’, and promptly points you guys in Dave’s direction. Karkat nods, a sweet smile that you're sure he only gives to kids that he doesn’t find a nuisance, and hands the boy a couple of empty cans and an apple juice plastic bottle.

“He loves to recycle.” Karkat replies, not even needing to hear your question.

Dave’s in one of the back rooms, behind one of the many exhibits of old european art, bent over a computer. Karkat seems to know the place, navigating all around and marching right past the Employee Only door into Dave’s expecting arms. You walk in his wake. Dave’s not surprised at all when Karkat swings the door open, more light illuminating the dark room. He shuts the computer down, turns around easily and key in his pocket jingle a bit distantly. He lifts the corner of his mouth up, checking out the bag in Karkat’s hand.

“What’d you get me?” He asks, a knowing glint in his eyes

“What you think?” Karkat smirks back, gently tossing it over to Dave. His face breaks into a complete grin when he opens it up. “I got enough for everyone, let's go sit in the courtyard.”

“Goddamn, I love you.” 


	2. i gotta go my own way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I understand now.” You hear him, soft and calm through the phone, like maybe he’s not even mad.
> 
> Dirk and Jake decide to talk things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (omg guys i wrote another chapter)  
> Its in Jake POV, bc a lovely reader mentioned it the other day and i really wanted to do this scene in his pov  
> also sorry for any errors, it is fresh out of the oven

It’s a few days before thanksgiving when he calls. You’ve been feeling particularly isolated from everyone, you amped up your hours at your internship, and have been trying to drive away the constant stone of guilt in your stomach by staying busy, going to the movies, the gym, work. You’re worried about Aranea and her physical and mental health but she’s been persistently dodging your calls along with your ex boyfriend. 

So when you’re climbing in bed after an exhausting day, and his face lights up the screen of your phone, with an accompanying ring, you jolt in surprise. Dirk’s contact photo is him from sophomore year of highschool (nearly 7 years ago), illuminated by a backyard bonfire, a corner of his mouth quirked up (more at you than the camera) and he looks so  _ young  _ in the photo that it startles you even further. He use to be on you all the time to change it and you kept it just to fuck with him. Your chest tightens as you slide to answer.

“Dirk?” You ask.

“I understand now.” You hear him, soft and calm through the phone, like maybe he’s not even mad. Like maybe he’s willing to sweep this all under the rug, a sex scandal that a politician’s wife is willing to keep a secret in as to not ruin an upcoming election. Or maybe you’re putting too much thought in it. “I think I get why you did it.”

“Jesus.” You respond, concern seeping into your words. “I’ve been worried. You haven’t responded to any of my-”

“Yeah, I know.” He sighs, and there’s a rustle like he’s shifting the phone to the other ear. “I needed some time.”

“Where have you been?”

“I’ve been staying at Dave’s for the last few weeks. Um,” He hesitates, “Jake, I think we need to talk. Like sit down and communicate. Like humans. I think- I think we’ve needed this for awhile now.” 

He’s rambling a bit, which means he’s nervous, he’s hurt, he’s scared and you rest the back of your head against your headboard and try not to show through your voice how happy you are that he's willing to hear you out and listen to you.

“I think that’s a brilliant idea. When and where?”

 

It ends up being in your guy's apartment, on a small Tuesday afternoon  when you both don’t have work. 

And in the beginning, it was fine, it really was. He walked in, made himself a cup of water, sat on the counter as you attempted to cook something for the two of you. You’re not really sure when it starts getting out of control, all that you know is suddenly you might be arguing and he’s definitely got that disapproving look in his eyes.

“Sometimes I feel like you expect me to be someone I’m not.” You respond to his unkind remarks and he seems indifferent.

“Go on, Jake, tell me everything I did wrong.” He mocks.

“Why are you acting like this?” You snap back.

“You cheated on me. For  _ six months _ .”

“Yes! I did, and I’m sorry. What else do you want me to say?”

“I think you at least owe me a fucking explanation.”

“An explanation as to why I decided to cheat on you? It’s not like I was actively trying to ruin our relationship.”

“I want to know why.” When you don’t respond, “Is it cause I’m a dude?” He demands.

“Definitely not!” You want to roll your eyes.

“Well then what’s the reason? We’ve been together for  _ three  _ years, I can’t understand why you’d do this.”

“Well, maybe it’s because you’re a little bit controlling Dirk.” You find your voice rising, flinging a bit out of control, “And you’re condescending, without even realizing it, you act like you’re so much better than me sometimes, but you need constant reassurance-”

“Oh please, you’ve known me since middle school, you know how-”

“Exactly! Dirk- we’ve been glued to the hip since middle school.”

“What are you even trying to tell me?” He asks defensively, like he can’t possibly understand what's so bad about growing up with the same person your entire life.

“That maybe we-” You stop, biting your lip, “maybe we just need to-” You breathe harshly out your nose, upset at yourself for not being able to communicate this feeling you’ve had for years.

“How am I supposed to know what you want when even you don’t know?”

“How about the fact that you’re  _ all _ I’ve ever known.” You force out. “We’ve never really been with other people and we’re always entangled somehow and-” He stops, eyebrows raising like he finally understands what you want, “And maybe I want space too.”

Dirk shuts down at that, and you know him well enough that the first thing that runs through his mind is self related, asking himself why he wasn’t enough. The second thing will be him thinking you’re abandoning him and well, even if you might be, you don’t want to make him feel like it's his fault. 

“I know I hurt you, but please, I didn’t mean to attack you, Dirk. This isn't your fault, and I just- I need to go figure things out too. I need to find Aranea, make sure she’s okay, and- and as selfish as this seems, I need to leave. I need to go. I don’t want things or people tying me down anymore. I just, I hope you understand.”

He’s looking at you differently, like he can’t understand at all and perhaps you’re growing another head.

“Is that all I was? Something tying you down?” He finally asks.

“No! God no. I didn’t mean it like..” You breath, trying to gain control of your voice. “I loved you- and I still love you, really,”

There’s another pause, he doesn’t look like he’s gonna say anything so you say the thing that’s been tearing away at you for as long as you can remember.

“Just not the way you want me too.”

He stops at that, the breath seeming to leave him, and you can see the surprise and hurt in his frown, the way he finally takes his eyes off you and stares at the ground.  The set of his jaw and defensive curl of his shoulders. 

He leaves shortly after and your soon pulling up the prices of flights on your laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO CAN YOU BELIEVE I WROTE THIS lmao i totally thought i wouldnt  
> sorry for the bad build, choppy writing style, and how short this is!  
> please comment if you like it, i love hearing from you guys soo much!! <3  
> I'll probably be having one final chapter after this, nothing much, just some brotherly support and whatnot with Dirk and Dave.


	3. WANTED: lost aromantic boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake leaves the apartment to Dirk and Dave talks to Dirk about feelings. Jake also leaves town in hopes to Find Himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't check this, sorry for any errors  
> last chapter, dirks pov

Dave helps you put your stuff back in your apartment. It’s mostly quiet and you look at the drawers empty of all of Jake’s things.

“Where’s he gonna go?” Dave asks, dropping your second duffel of clothes.

“Hell if I know.” You shrug. “Wherever confused bisexuals guys go to find themselves, I guess.” Dave snorts.

“He actually mentioned going to see Aranea. Making things right.” You add, quietly, grabbing a photo frame left in the mostly empty apartment. Dave glances sideways at you.

“And how about you? Did he make things right with you?”

“I guess.” You shrug yet again, set the picture of Jake and Jade and sink onto the couch, avoiding the stain on the farthest right cushion from when Roxy brought a kitten over. “I mean at least he tried.”

Dave strides over, and sets a blanket over the stain. He sits next to you and knuckles your head like your six.

“Stop.” You murmur, shoving his hand away. He grins at you.

“You gonna be okay man?” He asks.

“Yeah, I’ll live.” 

“What happens when he comes back?”

“Who knows,” You sigh. Then you glance at Dave sideways. “You know, what you have with Karkat is something special.”

“Oh for sure.” He says, a sarcastic attitude falling by default. “We’re definitely a special couple. Match made in heaven, ‘power couple’ is actually our preferred shipname-”

“I’m being serious. Seeing you and Karkat kinda made me realize a lot of shit about me and Jake, like we probably shouldn’t have been together for as long as we were.”

Dave sighs, throwing you a bit of a sympathetic look, and you sigh back when he doesn’t say anything. “Is it weird I think he may not have actually loved me? For three years.”

“Do you really think that?” Dave throws back, extending his long legs over the couch's armrest

“Kinda. He says he loves me, just not the way I want him too.” And Dave’s interest grows at that and he pinches his lips.

“Dirk?”

“Hmm?”

“Maybe Jake’s aromantic.”

“What?”

“He doesn’t experience romantic feelings towards you, just strong platonic ones.”

“And he didn’t realize this for  _ three _ years?”

“No one comes out of the womb knowing their aromantic, Dirk.” You’re silent for awhile, contemplating the idea and matching it up with old memories of Jake.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

“Hey,” Dave perks up, grabbing the remote, “Wanna watch  _ Catfish _ on MTV?”

“Hell yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm actually considering making a sequel about when jake comes back LMAO  
> I appreciate all the support!! thanks to you, i've really enjoyed writing this fic!  
> comment, kudos, bookmark in hope of a sequel, hmu, slide in my dms  
> thanks everyone <3


End file.
